Episode 6955 (26th August 2014)
"Aaron returns to the village with Cain having successfully misled the police, but everyone knows he is far from safe and urges him to leave sooner rather than later. After Pc Stone spots the fugitive in the street, Edna offers him a place to hide out; and Ross threatens to tell Laurel about Marlon and Donna's kiss." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Cain arrives back in the village with Aaron and insists that he say his goodbyes quickly. Edna tells Paddy she hasn't been able to sleep since she found out Aaron wasn't guilty of the fire and questions who was. He refuses to tell her. Chas worries that she might never see Aaron again with the police believing she's involved in his disappearance. Brenda tells Bob that Marlon and Laurel have decided April should not attend Donna's funeral. PC Stone informs them that they will receive a substantial payout for her dying in the line of duty and April's future will be taken care of. Ross overhears and is pleased. Cain drops Aaron off to say his goodbye to Paddy. PC Stone notices him as he leaves the café and he and his colleagues give chase as Aaron runs. Kerry arrives back from her holiday and trips PC Bennett up with her suitcase as she gets out of the taxi, allowing Aaron to slip away. She enters The Woolpack and loudly talks about Pedro, a guy, she met on holiday when Dan arrives shortly afterwards. He's disappointed to find out she's moved on. Edna hides Aaron at Woodbine Cottage and covers for him when PC Stone knocks on the door. He's furious however to discover that she was the one who reported him in the first place and asks what her game is. She tries to get Aaron to tell her who was responsible for starting the fire and soon works out it was Adam. Kerry invents a character background for Pedro to Dan before admitting to Chas that he doesn't exist and she's only trying to make Dan jealous. Edna explains to Aaron about her husband Harold, recalling how she fooled herself into thinking he was in love with her when really he was in love with another man. She tells Aaron that she believes he's gone through such a sacrifice for Adam because deep down he loves him and warns him not to make the same mistake she did by wasting her life away on somebody who does not return that love. Ross confronts Paddy about what he overheard in the street and threatens to tell Laurel about Marlon kissing Donna. Aaron tells Adam that he's not returning to France and has decided to hand himself in to the police but assures him he won't drop him in it. Adam tries to talk him out if it but Aaron refuses to budge stating that this way he'll at least be able to be nearer to the people he cares about. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *PC Bennett - Rob Jarman Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Back garden *Woodbine Cottage - Living room, kitchen and back garden *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Memorable dialogue Edna Birch: "My marriage was a marriage of convenience but I really grew to love him. And I-I told myself that he'd grow to love me too and one day, I'd see that look in his eyes." Aaron Livesy: "I really don't need to hear any of this." Edna Birch: "When I saw that look, it wasn't for me, it was... it was for a-someone else." Aaron Livesy: "So Harold had a girlfriend, surely you're over it by now?" Edna Birch: "It wasn't a girlfriend. I suppose that's why it took me so long to realise. It wasn't even legal then. The love that dare not speak its name. Of course, I could never admit it. I was still lying to myself and anyone else who suspected it. His name was White. And when we met, I was glad that Harold had such a good friend. Someone... Someone he could go to the pub with, but it was... so much more than that... I'm ashamed of how jealous I became. Maybe you're the one person who can understand that. I just wanted Harold to look at me the way he looked at him. Just once. But he never did." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes